Weekend
by LSA Smith
Summary: [WANNA ONE/ONGNIEL] Kegiatan Seungwu diakhir pekan hanya ada satu / Satu-satunya hari dimana Daniel menjadi sangat semangat adalah akhir pekan / OngNiel or NielOng / Oneshot ! / BoysLove


**_WANNA ONE - OngNiel FanFiction_**

 **Weekend** _By **LSA Smith**_

 ** _Disclaimer_** _: **Daniel** dan **Seungwu** saling memiliki, **LSA** dan **plot cerita** juga saling memiliki_

.

.

.

Agenda Seungwu setiap akhir pekan hanya satu.

Berkendara

Yup, dia akan meluangkan akhir pekannya untuk berkendara dengan mobil kesayangannya.

Tujuannya pun sama

Salah satu Cafe Resto di kota Busan.

Ia meluangkan waktu untuk menikmati jalan menuju satu tempat favoritenya.

Satu tempat yang selalu jadi motivasinya untuk melakukan pekerjaan dengan cepat hingga akhir pekan datang.

Suasana sekitar Cafe sedikit mendung dan embun mulai turun, Seungwu memarkir mobilnya ditempat yang sama seperti biasa—membuat mobilnya terlihat dari sisi counter Cafe.

Suara bel yang ada diatas pintu membuatnya tak bisa menahan senyum. Satu kasir yang ia kenal langsung menoleh padanya,

"Selamat datang Seungwu-hyung, tempat favoritemu sudah dikosongkan oleh Jihoon-hyung sejak tadi pagi..."

"Thanks Guanlin-ah"

Seungwu berlalu dari kasir tampan itu dan menuju balkon Cafe. Meja favouritenya ada disudut Balkon dengan naungan dahan pohon besar yang ada disamping Cafe.

Cuaca yang membuatnya semakin semangat. Sneakernya mengetuk lantai kayu tak sabar. Saat seseorang berpakaian pelayan melewati pintu geser disisi balkon, senyuman Seungwu melebar.

"Pagi, Seungwu-hyung ~ ~"

Suara itu berat namun terdengar sangat ramah dan manis. Surai blonde bergerak pelan saat pelayan tadi berlutut disisi kursi yang Seungwu duduki. Bibir plum pink segar melengkung memperlihatkan sepasang gigi kelinci, dan sepasang bahu tegap bergetar saat sang pelayan tampan tertawa kecil.

"Kau hari ini terlihat semangat dan bahagia Niel~" ucap Seungwu, si pelayan mengangguk, senyumnya membuat sepasang mata bulatnya membentuk bulan sabit

"Ehehehe aku selalu semangat saat akhir pekan!" ucapnya cepat.

Jika ada pelanggan lain yang duduk dibalkon, maka mereka akan melihat seorang pria tampan dan seekor anjing peliharaannya yang mengibaskan ekor senang.

Seungwu tertawa mendengar jawaban pelayan favouritenya itu, ia menahan tangannya agar tak mengusak surai si pelayan tampan.

"Oh Daniel- _boy_ , boleh aku tahu kenapa kau selalu semangat saat akhir pekan ?" tanya Seungwu sambil melempar senyum menggoda.

Daniel—si pelayan—mengerucutkan bibir, ujung telinganya terlihat memerah karena malu.

"Hyung! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya !" ia merengut sambil menumpukan dagu dimeja, jemarinya menuliskan pesanan Seungwu tanpa bertanya.

Seungwu terkekeh, tangannya akhirnya menyerah dan terulur untuk mengusap lengan kekar berbalut seragam putih itu. Bisa Seungwu rasakan jika lengan itu tegang saat jemarinya mengusap pelan, namu segera merileks saat Seungwu bergumam pelan.

"Katakan Niel, katakan langsung alasannya..." ucap Seungwu pelan, jemarinya berpindah ke surai Daniel, mengusap dan mengelus—tak lupa memijat pelan dibeberapa tempat.

Daniel menggerung kecil, ia bergeser untuk menumpukan kepala dipaha Seungwu.

Wajah tampannya melekat diperut Seungwu, membuat suaranya teredam.

"Karena kau datang hyung ~"

Seungwu merasa pipinya ikut memerah seperti telinga Daniel, ia mengusap kepala itu dan meraih pipi Daniel.

"Aku masih tak percaya, pria sebesarmu bisa bertingkah seimut ini Niel~"

Daniel langsung melempar pandangan tak terima pada Seungwu,

"Aku hanya seperti ini padamu hyung~"

Seungwu mencibir, "Jangan kau pikir aku tak melihatmu bergelayut manja dipunggung Jisung-hyung atau menempel dilengan Minhyun akhir pekan kemarin"

Daniel langsung menangkup pipi Seungwu, "Hyung maaf ~ aku tak akan melakukan itu lagi ~" ucapnya sambil memasang wajah memelas. Seungwu merasa ia bisa kena diabetes kapan saja karena makhluk didepannya ini terlalu manis dan lucu.

Seungwu akhirnya tertawa kecil dan mengusap telinga Daniel seperti yang ia lakukan pada anak kucing. Daniel terkekeh geli, dan menyembunyikan muka merahnya dibahu Seungwu.

"Niel, cepat berikan pesananku ke Jaehwan agar aku bisa sarapan." Ucap Seungwu setelah beberapa kali mengusap punggung Daniel.

"Tapi itu akan membuatmu segera pulang hyung ~ kau selalu langsung pulang setelah makan ~" Daniel memprotes sambil memainkan jari dipunggung Seungwu—ia tampaknya menikmati posisi kepalanya dibahu Seungwu. Aroma Seungwu adalah aroma ternyaman yang pernah ia baui.

Seperti mint segar namun bercampur manis strawberry.

"Niel-ah, jangan tidur ~ bahu ku pegal karena kau itu sangat besar dan berat ~" keluh Seungwu setengah melebih-lebihkan—karena nyatanya ia sanggup bertahan diposisi itu semalaman.

"Berjanji dulu padaku kalau kau tidak akan langsung pulang setelah makan..."

Seungwu terkekeh saat menyadari Daniel bergeser pelan dan kini menatapnya seperti anjing yang dibuang.

"Aku janji Niel ~ aku janji. Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua setelah shiftmu selesai ~" ucap Seungwu sambil mengecup pelipis Daniel—menikmati aroma shampoo Daniel yang familiar dan menenangkan.

"Ok ! Aku akan minta Minhyun dan Taewoong-hyung menyelesaikan pesananmu dengan cepat hyung ~"

Seungwu terkekeh saat Daniel berdiri dan segera berlari memasuki Cafe, namun beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali melongokan kepalanya ke Balkon. Seungwu menatapnya heran,

"Ada apa niel ?"

"Aku juga akan segera menelpon Daehwi agar dia berangkat lebih awal dan menggantikan shift kerjaku!"

Seungwu tertawa melihat raut bahagia Daniel, ia merasa semua lelah dan frustasinya selama seminggu hilang.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, suara Jisung memekik kesal dan meneriakan nama Daniel untuk kembali bekerja membuat Seungwu tertawa makin keras.

Tak lama Daniel muncul dihadapannya dengan pakaian casual—kaus putih dan kemeja flannel.

"Maaf hyung, membuatmu menunggu dikencan kita...ehehhe"

Seungwu mendengus saat Daniel duduk diseberangnya.

"Kencan ? Apa ini kencan Kang ?"

Daniel merengut dan sedetik setelahnya ikut tertawa bersama Seungwu—ia meluangkan waktunya untuk berdiri dan menyondongkan diri kearah Seungwu.

Mengusap pipi berhias bintang itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

"Aku bersyukur menjadi milikmu hyung ~ ~" bisiknya. Seungwu terdiam dan merasa pipinya memanas, ia menatap Daniel yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan mengagumi dan bersyukur.

Seungwu mengusap tangan besar dipipinya, membalas ciuman itu sambil berbisik lebih pelan.

"Aku juga bersyukur menjadi milikmu Daniel..."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **LSA's Note :**

Salam kenal buat semua penumpang kapal Ongniel dan kapal-kapal Wanna One yang lain ~

Mari meriahkan dunia perkapalan boiben tak kekal kita T^T

/sobs/

.

.

.

 **Salam enerjetik,**

 **LSA Smith**

* * *

 **Omake**

"Pagi Guanlin ~ ~ ~"

Guanlin menoleh dan mendapati satu anak lelaki lucu mirip kelinci,

"Ah, pagi juga Hyungseop-hyung ~ Pagi woojin-hyung ~"

Hyungseop tersenyum bahagia sementara Woojin seperti biasa—seperti anak linglung.

"Ayo cepat Woojinniee ~ ~" Hyungseob menarik kekasihnya ke arah balkon, baru saja ia akan menarik pintu geser bening itu, ada satu tangan menahan si pintu.

"Ehehe, pagi hyungseob-hyung ~"

Hyungseob tersenyum meski bingung, "Pagi juga Jihoonie, ngomong-ngomong...eum..." Hyungseob melirik tangan Jihoon yang menahan pintu,

"Ehehehe maaf, hari ini balkonnya sudah dipesan untuk acara privat ~"

Woojin untuk pertama kalinya bersuara, "Ha? Yang benar ? seingatku kemarin-kemarin aku tidak menerima reservasi apapun"

Sebagai pegawai tetap diCafe—dan pengunjung tetap saat akhir pekan—Woojin berargumen. Ia merangsek melewati Jihoon dan melongokan kepala keluar.

"Woojin—eh? Ada apa ?"" Hyungseob mengernyit melihat sang kekasih langsung menutup pintu geser keras sembari menggerutu.

"Jihoon, pasang pengumuman didepan kasir jika hari ini balkon sudah dipesan"

Jihoon tertawa keras dan mengerling ke Hyungseob sebelum berlari keaarah Guanlin.

Hyungseob mengikuti Woojin kesalah satu meja, "Ada apa dibalkon ?" tanyanya. Woojin merengut, "Ada seekor anjing besar bermanja-manja pada majikannya"

* * *

 **Officialy Fin ;)**


End file.
